


Poems R Us

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette





	Poems R Us

Blank blank blanket, Blank blank blanket, Blank blank blanket.


End file.
